


What you did in the dark

by suyari



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes superheroes need a break.</p>
<p>[Sequel to Every heart that beats.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you did in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every heart that beats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173602) by [suyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari). 



> [billywick](http://billywick.tumblr.com/) asked. [billywick](http://billywick.tumblr.com/) has received. Sequel to [Every heart that beats](http://suyari.livejournal.com/482291.html#cutid1).
> 
> Originally posted to LJ in May 2013.

"How are you getting drinks?"

Loki deigned to look up at America, deftly shrugging one shoulder. He raised a hand and pointed his index finger at the ceiling, circling it once. "Perception."

"Right."

Teddy stretched his legs. They'd taken a booth in the corner of the club, one of only a handful scattered about the place, and were currently congregated within its shelter. It had been remarkably easy to get, given the number of people. Teddy wasn't exactly sure _how_ they'd managed. But, he figured it was some sort of combination of his size, Tommy's attitude, Loki, and, or Billy's powers, and the aura that surrounded Noh-Varr - somewhere between danger and passionate that promised you may not control which side you fell on, but either would be memorable. Or Kate could have just paid and reserved it.

It didn't much matter _how_ they'd acquired the booth. What was important was the fact that Tommy had rounded up everyone personally and gave them absolutely no choice in the matter. The team was going _out_. No ifs, ands or butts. And if you weren't prompt with Tommy, well...Half the team had learned that lesson. The other half...they all seemed pretty sound and prepared and probably wouldn't end up learning the hard way.

While it wasn't odd that Tommy had taken control, or that he wanted some team bonding time - acclimation mode, as he called it - the place he'd chosen to haul them all out to _was_.

Teddy'd heard about the club, of course. He'd been trying to get Billy to go for _ages_. The place had great music, a vibrant atmosphere, and attentive staff. But, it was a gay club.

Tommy had never had an issue with his brother's sexuality. Whenever he teased them, it was more about doing his duty as a sibling pain in the ass. There'd been the year they'd all lived together that Teddy had initially dreaded. Unsure of where Tommy stood on things that mattered to him. Having realized - for better or worse - his opinion mattered. To Billy, and to himself. He _wanted_ Tommy to be okay with them. Wanted him to be comfortable with them. He'd learned very early - and with quite the helping of embarrassment - that Tommy's acceptance had ceased to be an issue long before it had even occurred to Teddy that it might be. Which was nice. Even so, spearheading an outing to the city's hottest new spot for same sex hook ups was more than a little out of character.

He could tell from the sideways looks Billy kept shooting his twin that his boyfriend was equally lost. But he hadn't commented as yet, and Teddy really didn't want it to get awkward.

Kate, America and Loki hardly noticed. Noh-Varr appeared as calm and collected as usual - or what Teddy had come to equate as normal for the Kree warrior - and was taking in their surroundings with keen eyes that swept the crowd in long, assessing draws.

"Come on!"

Teddy was brought out of his own observations by the tone of Tommy's voice. The speedster was standing, bent halfway over the table in what was probably an incredible view from the dance floor. What? They were twins. He looked! Purely for purposes. Purposes that were his own damn business, thanks. Tommy had Billy by the wrists and wasn't giving an inch, as the darker twin dug his heels in and leaned his weight back. Billy hated being the center of attention. He loved a good night out, and wasn't at all shy about dancing his heart out on a crowded dance floor, part of the throbbing buzz that was the inner workings of a good club. But too many eyes on him and he clammed up. And given their group, they were definitely getting more attention than usual. Two were easy enough to ignore. A party of seven fit and attractive - okay, six, because Loki was too damn young physically for Teddy to be okay with thinking of him in that way - people was hard to overlook. Especially a group only halfway comfortable with each other. And after everything they'd been through in the last year, Teddy was certain Billy's anxiety was escalated to statuary levels.

"Dance with me!" Tommy demanded.

"Dance by yourself!" Billy shot back.

"There are plenty of people who'd be happy to dance with you," Loki commented as if bored.

Noh-Varr's eyes scanned a slow, half circle in the direction of the dance floor. Teddy watched a half dozen eyes drop automatically.

Tommy made a sound that wasn't entirely a scoff, and was nowhere near disgusted. "I want to dance with my _brother_ , thanks," he replied flatly.

Either his comment had taken Billy by surprise, or Billy felt something and relented, because he stood and shuffled out around them. Teddy put a comforting hand on his lower back as he passed. Billy smiled at him and stepped free, hand twining with Tommy's as soon as he was upright again.

That was new.

Tommy beamed and leaned into him as they sauntered off into the crowd. Teddy felt a little confused by their sudden closeness, but, Billy was up and that was enough of a win to let it go for the moment. Billy had been so closed off for so long...Teddy just wanted him to have a good time.

The team's former resident speedster wasted no time. Having drawn his twin into a nice pocket in the crowd, he threw both arms across his shoulders, as if to keep him from escaping, and in an all too sleek motion started dancing. It took Billy a few moments, body swayed by Tommy's arms about him, but he eventually got comfortable enough to start moving. Which, Teddy realized later, was about when things took a turn toward hell.

It didn't take the twins long to find a rhythm. They were both good dancers. And Teddy could only assume it was some strange mixture of their comfort with one another and whatever mystical bonds that defined their relationship that made it all so...

" _-hot_."

"What?" he commented, turning to face the girls.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Teddy, I have to agree," Kate replied, eyes fixed on their teammates on the dance floor. "It's incredibly hot."

He shifted in his seat and turned to look at them again. It was as if the entire world had ceased to exist. Billy and Tommy moved together as if they were one entity. It was an odd combination of sexually arousing and emotionally fulfilling. He'd never seen them so comfortable, so free with one another before. It was almost like they didn't even know how much they needed each other until moments like the one a few days ago. And, in continually denying that connection, in the precious moments they both let go and just let themselves be...

A body crossing his line of sight jarred Teddy out of it.

"He looks _mad_ ," Kate stage whispered over the music at America, with a laugh.

Noh-Varr strode smoothly across the room, closing the distance between their booth and the dance floor. People parted several feet before him, as if realizing there was a predator among them and moving quickly, but carefully, hopefully out of the range of his notice.

"You're _all_ mad," Loki drawled.

"Not gonna help, Teddy?"

He inhaled sharply, cleared his throat, and stood.

"Yes. Because the territorial squabbles of testosterone strewn alpha males were uncomfortably low this evening," he heard the godling say as he left. Followed by the sound of connecting flesh and a muffled, "Ow."

Noh-Varr didn't say anything. He simply slid behind Tommy and began moving. Tommy looked over his shoulder, as if to assess the arrogance, and finding it acceptable - Teddy could only suppose - shifted lower in his stance.

He slipped up behind Billy, wrapping his arms about him and grinding into his back. Billy melted against him, head to his shoulder and hands against his thighs. It had been a long time since Teddy had seen him this way, and he almost slipped up and ruined the moment with an emotional sob. Instead, he buried the sob in a deep, heady kiss that Billy returned with a warm, throaty moan.

He looked up sometime later, too hot, sweaty, aroused, and with a ten thousand pound weight temporarily lifted from his chest. To his surprise, Tommy and Noh-Varr were still dancing together. More importantly, the air about them crackled with an electric like current that he could feel down to his bones. They danced like a pair of apex predators that had broken lose from their cages and encountered one another in unclaimed territory. A dangerous circling as they sized each other up, tested each other's boundaries. The close contact tenseness of invading one another's space just to gauge the other's reaction. The sharp eye contact that only wavered slightly when they weren't looking directly at one another, ever conscious of the other's position.

If there was much space between them, it was difficult to measure. And was likely some sort of concession until they decided who was in charge.

And then they broke out the serious moves.

Teddy hadn't been aware bodies could move like that, and was fairly certain having super speed had a _lot_ to do with it.

Tommy dropped low, impossibly balanced, and raking his hands through his hair, jutted his hips so his ass connected with Noh-Varr's groin for the scantest measurements of time, Teddy was sure. Body practically buzzing as his hips, torso and ass all seemed to move in different directions in a motion Teddy had only ever known belly dancers even remotely capable of.

Billy threw his head back and laughed so hard tears collected at the corners of his eyes as his twin began to twerk with impressive bursts of super speed.

Teddy wasn't exactly certain what was so funny, but was grateful for the warmth of its return.

Noh-Varr, not to be outdone, began to pop and lock in what Teddy was sure were _impossible_ movements for the average body. Even the average mutant body.

Billy sunk into him, weight slumping against him as he tried desperately to breathe through the uproarious laughter. And failed miserably.

Teddy looked around to see if he was the only one confused, but most of the dance floor had defaulted to the occasionally in synch shuffle, as they watched. The crowd appeared so mesmerized by what was happening, it hadn't occurred to anyone to film it. Which Teddy was grateful for.

"HEY! Captain Kree, McSpeedy, get a room!"

Or Loki could be the cause, he thought, as the others joined them.

Kate threw both arms about Teddy and Billy and squeezed tightly before shuffling back and beginning to dance. America joined them a moment later, as the crowd around them seemed to pick up. Which, was also probably Loki's doing. The young god standing off to the side, both arms crossed over his chest and a displeased look on his face.

Tommy and Noh-Varr just kept right on.

"How's that not bothering you?" he heard America ask Kate. "I know if two guys I slept with started hooking up-"

Kate waved a hand, a bright smile on her face. "Oh come on... _Look_ at them!" America turned to look and Kate leaned in to continue against her ear. Teddy almost missed it as she replied, "Besides, think of the potential for a threesome."

Billy burst out laughing again, and Teddy wondered whether or not he'd overheard. A moment later however, it failed to matter, as Billy turned in his arms, locked him in a tight embrace and moved against him with his entire being.

As their mouths met yet again, before Teddy could lose himself in bliss, he allowed a moment to be entirely grateful for Tommy. But it was only a moment; he had plenty of other reasons to rejoice tonight.


End file.
